<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Disappoint Them, Don't Disappoint Yourself by Moondancer2006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630293">Don't Disappoint Them, Don't Disappoint Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006'>Moondancer2006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Also Sven's not allowed to have a break, And by that I mean there's none, Angst, Apparently not in his opinion, Blood and Injury, Does he succeed?, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Found Family, Gaslighting, Guns, I mean Reg and Right basically adopted Sven, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, In the rest he's trying his best not to disappoint everybody, Let's see if I'll actually update this lol, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sam may or may not appear but Sven does a lot of what he does for them, The Henry Stickmin logic is applied here, Verbal Abuse, at least in the first chapter, i forget how to tag, it's been So Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining the Toppat Clan had been on his to-do list since he'd first encountered them. He finds a family with them, but not without going through many trials and tribulations.</p><p>He can't let himself be a disappointment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burt Curtis &amp; Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom &amp; Sven Svensson, Right Hand Man &amp; Sven Svensson, Sven Svensson &amp; Sam Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Man's Hair Is Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tod myself, I'm gonna write fluff once I get out of my mf writer's block! I did not. Anyway have a kind of cutesy chapter before we beat the shit out of Sven.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sven met Right for the first time, he felt that the man had liked him, because he patted his head before he left. He doesn't get the man's name. </p><p> </p><p>The second time, he was trying to steal something from the museum, a pretty necklace. He'd sell it and then he would have money to pay for Sam's top surgery! Then there was someone with red hair, a red moustache, apparently the man wanted it too. But even if he was his friend (he gets attached very quickly), he wasn't going to give up so easily. </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the necklace, he made a run for it. The man doesn't go after him, strangely, and Sven thought that he was going to make it out, the entrance was getting closer! </p><p> </p><p>Someone hit him and he heard a muttered curse before he hit the ground and everything went black. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He woke up in a dim room, which he appreciated because he never liked bright lights. There were people arguing a little ways away from him, so he squinted at them. They haven't hurt him yet, at least, other than knocking him out. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, Reg. You don't 'ave to scold me."</p><p> </p><p>"He's so young…What the hell was he doing there?"</p><p> </p><p>There's an amused snort. </p><p> </p><p>"Stealin' a necklace."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, okay. We'll just drop him off once he wakes up."</p><p> </p><p>Sven slipped out of the bed quietly and crouched behind it. It was interesting, being wherever he was, so he wanted to explore a bit. </p><p> </p><p>The two men were facing away from him, and were far away from the door. He slipped out without them noticing. Nice! </p><p> </p><p>He wandered around, peeking out of windows, and figured out he's on some kind of aircraft. It's his first time being so high up, so he snuck out to enjoy the wind. </p><p> </p><p>That was a mistake. There's a tall, intimidating man standing out there. He smiled at him, but it seemed fake, Sven doesn't trust him. He did what he did best and ran. </p><p> </p><p>There's shouting, and he turned back to see more people sprinting after him. He ran into someone, teetering back and nearly falling down. They clutched his arms and pulled him forward protectively into a loose hug. </p><p> </p><p>"I 'ave this under control. Go along now."</p><p> </p><p>It's the red-haired man. He still had that stern expression on his face, which made Sven afraid that he'd hit him. Instead, he pushed Sven behind him, where he watched the brown-haired man running up to stand by his side. </p><p> </p><p>There's a conversation happening, but the Swede doesn't pay attention to it, he was busy surveying the two men as they talked to the man with the untrustworthy smile. </p><p> </p><p>Why did they seem…scared? </p><p> </p><p>He caught their names. His friend was called Right, and Right's friend was called Copperbottom. These people had strange names. Slipping his hand into the pocket of Right's overcoat, he was pleased to feel something and pulled out the necklace, grinning. By the time they turned their attention back to him, it's hidden snugly in his own pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Mr Copperbottom picked him up, and Sven whispered his name to him. After all, since he knew theirs, it's only right that they know his. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling at Sven, Mr Copperbottom hummed something and murmured something to Right that made his expression soften. They dropped him off at the field near the group home, and he waved before running towards Sam's school instead. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There'd been no point living in the group home after Sam was kicked out, so once they'd gotten settled and had a stable job, he'd packed his things and left. It took a bit of searching, but he'd figured out where the Toppat Clan would be heading next. Recently they'd been alternating between locations where the Norwegian Emerald and Romanian Ruby used to be kept, so if he was right, they'd be attempting to rob the museum for the Ruby this time, because the Emerald's whereabouts were currently unknown. </p><p> </p><p>It's surprisingly easy, figuring out where to go and avoiding the authorities. When he arrived at the museum, he settled down nearby, hiding from anyone who would happen to pass by. Now to wait. </p><p> </p><p>The Clan is unpredictable, at least in their timing, because he couldn't figure out a specific time they would attack, but it didn't really matter because he needed the time to plan anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, it only took a week or so before the airship descended over the museum. He grinned as he watched it, sprinting into the museum once the Toppats disappeared into it. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the gunshots and the shouting, he slipped through the front doors, past the display cases, searching for the tell-tale hats. No one was going to attack a random kid, and he was small for his age either way, so it'd be easier for him to hide.</p><p> </p><p>He waited. One of the Toppats nearly made it to the Ruby, but got grabbed by one of the guards. Muttering an apology to Sam, he slid his leg out and tripped the guard, making both of them tumble to the ground in a heap.</p><p> </p><p>The Ruby was in his possession. Now he just had to bargain with the Toppats to take him with them without getting shot, because that was definitely the easier option. Positioning himself in front of the Ruby, he hid one of the guns he'd pickpocketed from the guard and Toppat, the other one at his side with safety off. </p><p> </p><p>They're glaring at him, the two who were on the ground tussling now realising that they should probably deal with him first. </p><p> </p><p>"Kid, put the gun down and step away from the Ruby."</p><p> </p><p>Forcing himself to laugh as authentically as he could, Sven pointed the gun at the guard, locking eyes with him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're not the one calling the shots here," his eyes darted over to meet the Toppat's for a moment, then shot the ceiling above the guard,which was already cracked, causing a piece of it to fall off and knock out the guard, " and you're not the one I'm bargaining with either. You, on the other hand..."</p><p> </p><p>Jumping, the Toppat checked behind him before motioning up to himself in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you. I have a proposition. You let me into your clan and this Ruby," Sven kicked it, making it rock slightly, " is yours."</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, the Toppat raises his brow. </p><p> </p><p>"What makes you think you can stop me from just taking it, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>He whipped out another gun and shot at him, but Sven had entangled his foot with wire he'd set down and yanked it before diving to the side to avoid the bullets. There was a loud crash above them as the Ruby was catapulted through the roof of the museum. </p><p> </p><p>When the dust from the ceiling cleared, Sven was gone. He was a fast runner at least, to make up for his lack of strength, so he managed make it out of the back door to the truck (that he'd also stolen) which he'd positioned perfectly in order for the Ruby would land perfectly by it, and was able to drag it into the back of the truck by the time his soon-to-be pursuers figured out where he'd disappeared to. </p><p> </p><p>Hopping into the driver's seat, he slammed his foot on the gas and sped off, still keeping to the speed limit despite everything. He didn't want to attract more attention and would only speed if he had to. </p><p> </p><p>That didn't last long, as bullets were soon shot at the truck and he was forced to speed up lest the Toppats slammed their vehicle against his or one of them managed to reach out and grab the Ruby. Then he realised something. They weren't aiming to get the Ruby. </p><p> </p><p>They were aiming for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Skit," he growled as he swerved off onto a narrow side road as one of the Toppats tried to rip open the door, "What are they doing—"</p><p> </p><p>He was just going to come to the conclusion that he'd underestimated their bloodlust when he heard a thump at the back of the truck. Someone was on the truck. </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing for his gun, he waited in anticipation for either door of the truck to open and for someone to lunge at him. </p><p> </p><p>To his right! </p><p> </p><p>Aiming while trying to drive is extremely difficult, he realised despite continuing to do so, because at this point he was over being rational. A shot then another, both missing, then the person grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him drop the gun. </p><p> </p><p>Oh god, he was so dead. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't shoot while your drivin—"</p><p> </p><p>The Toppat's pleasant reminder had come a little too late, because Sven had swerved off the road, the truck tipping over onto its side and coming to a screeching halt. </p><p> </p><p>He was held to someone's chest as they hauled both of them out of the truck. In a slight daze, Sven didn't register that he was probably in trouble as he was hefted over the person's shoulder until they had set him down against a tree. Then he panicked and took out his other gun to point at them with shaking arms. </p><p> </p><p>And froze. </p><p> </p><p>Right stood in front of him, an amused look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, aren't you goin' to shoot me, Sven?"</p><p> </p><p>If Sven was being honest, he at least deserved to be beat up by Right because firstly, Right was a criminal and that's probably what they do, and secondly, he'd stolen twice now from him. He doesn't really want to be, but it'd be kind of shitty to shoot considering Right had the chance to snap his neck and rid himself of an inconvenience at least three times and yet hadn't for whatever reason. </p><p> </p><p>Against his better judgement, he dropped the gun, instead shrinking into himself, all his previous bravado having left him. It was tiring, pretending that the situation had been in control. Quietly, he waited for whatever punishment Right saw fit to enact onto him. Except he caressed his head with a gentleness only Sam had shown him, helping him up and dusting him off. </p><p> </p><p>"You wanted to join the Toppat Clan, hm?"</p><p> </p><p>Sheepishly, Sven nodded, wringing his hands together nervously. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I suppose you can. We'll have to run this through," the red-haired man gritted his teeth, " <em> Terrence, </em>but I—we can't in good conscience leave you to fend for yourself, and Wilford probably won't mind."</p><p> </p><p>This Terrence guy doesn't sound very nice, and Sven's unsure of what to think of him if Right himself didn't like him. It made him think over his choice of wanting to be in the clan but…</p><p> </p><p>At least he wouldn't be on the street by himself. Sven gave Right a small, grateful smile, trying to match the man's pace as he walked off, dragging the Ruby behind him. It was quite a bit of a walk, so after a few minutes of tense, awkward silence, Right decided to break it. </p><p> </p><p>"You gave Ahnoldt quite the scare there, chuckin' the Ruby out to who knows where. 'e'll probably be a bit wary of you, but don't mind 'im."</p><p> </p><p>Sven nodded again, but didn't say anything. He was nervous and had to keep his mouth shut, fully expecting that he'd say something that would make Right ditch him (or hit him).</p><p> </p><p>It isn't until they enter the airship that he realised that he left his bag behind, turning back to stare out almost frantically as if that would have done anything to help him. There's a gentle hand on his shoulder, and then a weight was set in his hands. His bag! </p><p> </p><p>"You 'ead off with Floyd to the medbay, I'll check in with you in a bit. I need to deal with," Right closed his eyes for a moment, as if to collect himself, " a cunt."</p><p> </p><p>Floyd sniggered at that, waving at Sven with a grin and beckoning him over. He turned back to look back as he heard a sharp voice call Right's name, vaguely familiar though he couldn't pin it down</p><p> </p><p>The man with the untrustworthy smile was standing there, talking to Right. Perhaps he was the Terrence that Right was talking about. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. They Essentially Adopted Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reginald and Right watch Sven thrive in the Clan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw//Homophobia (implied) </p><p>It's just a (reclaimed?) slur that's in Swedish but it's there, just to let you know. I'll put a warning before that so you can scroll until the next line that I usually put the seperate the things or until the word 'Wilford'. </p><p>I'll put a summary at the end notes for y'all for that part of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reginald wasn't very surprised to find that Right had brought Sven back. He always did have a soft spot for kids. However Terrence seemed about to have a fit, despite the uncannily large smile he had plastered on his face as he waited for the Ruby team to return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right had called in through a personal line and told Reginald to look after the kid in the medbay and that he would handle things with Terrence. But that didn't stop him from hovering around as Right argued with Terrence. As much as he considered the second-in-command a good friend, him and Right never seemed to get along, so he wanted to be there in case a fight broke out. He tensed up as Terrence paused and let the silence stretch, before he had turned around and strode off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange, they'd never really won any argument with the second-in-command before, so this would be a first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many years later, Reginald would wish Right had managed to convince Wilford to get rid of him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Reginald had seen Sven after their first meeting, the kid had looked at them with an indescribable emotion on his face, and not a good one either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke once, a simple "Mr Copperbottom," followed by him handing an envelope to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call me Reginald, if you will. What's this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making a vague motion, the kid just stared pointedly at the envelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think 'e wants you to open it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh, yes, of course." Glancing at Sven, he gives the most comforting smile he could muster, "Don't be afraid to speak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside there's about three thousand dollars, and both of them stared at him in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I stole a necklace from you. That's whatever's left from what I got when I sold it. I guess you should have it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt isn't that great of an emotion when you're a criminal, especially if it's over talking something that wasn't yours. They'd have to teach him to control that, but Reginald felt touched either way. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sven was a quiet kid, with tired eyes and mouth usually pressed into a thin line. He didn't smile very often, but he was a good lad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't speak much either, at least to other people. Sometimes he'd sit in their room and ramble about his day or someone who had annoyed him to them. Most clanmates considered him to be Right's and Reginald's child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time he broke his facade as a cold, grumpy brat was when he'd actually beamed at Burt when the boy had strolled into the room. Burt seemed caught off guard as while, glancing around at everyone in the room before realising that Sven was smiling at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before that, the Swede had kept to himself, spending most of his time working and never seemed to have time or a want to talk to anyone. Reginald didn't really agree with that, because he was still a new recruit, he should be able to have free time and a social life. Sven said he did, he just spent it in his office reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he met Burt, he clearly hadn't liked the rookie communications member, just a couple of years older than him. Burt had taken this in stride and decided to see how much he could fuck around with Sven before Right got pissy. Often Sven would be seen throwing an empty cup at Burt or kicking him out of his office and later on, his room, or going to Reginald and expressing how much he wanted to choke him to death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, they seem like they're getting along."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reg, 'e literally just screamed into a pillow that 'e was goin' to eject 'im out in an escape pod and program it to self destruct."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Hm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed personal, whatever Sven had against Burt. But somehow, he started to relax more around him, and they settled into more friendly teasing. After a while, Reginald and Right could confidently say that they'd become friends. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Tw//Homophobic slur</p><p>
  <span>The door squeaked open, and there was a silhouette illuminated by the corridor lights standing at Right's door. He wasn't very afraid, more concerned. The person looked too small to be any of the adult members of the Clan, so it had to be one of the kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment or two, they walked towards him and clambered onto the bed. It was then he realised it was Sven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kalla mig inte det."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sven stared straight at him, but didn't seem to recognise him. He could see tears welling up and threatening to slide down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call you what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sluta kalla mig en bög. Vem gav dig rätten att göra det?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Bög was a Swedish slur, was he really called that? And was he sleepwalking? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsure of what to do, he gingerly touched Sven's shoulder, waiting to see what reaction he would have. He flinched, and Right immediately pulled back, but he didn't move away. Right waited, mumbling some assurances under his breath. Finally, Sven's eyes widened and he looked around at his surroundings, seemingly disoriented, glancing up quickly at Right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jag kan inte—I can't sleep well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he seemed to realise who he was talking to, and immediately slid off the bed and backed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I'm sorry, snälla du, I'll leave, I'm sorry—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid, there's nothin' to apologise for. Come 'ere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his arms in order to coax Sven back after he watched him hesitate and his eyes flicker over to the door. The moment the kid climbed into his lap, he seemed to deflate, burying his face into Right's shirt, curling up in Right's embrace with a little sigh and drifting off to sleep again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reginald snuck in later, and upon noticing Sven tucked into bed, cocked his head at Right for an explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nightmare. Cryin' and sleepwalkin', then shakin' and tremblin' after coming to his senses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tugging the blanket more over Sven's shoulder, Reginald murmured, "Maybe we should ask him to come over if he's having trouble sleeping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm. Maybe."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilford was fond of the kid, occasionally he would be seen ruffling his hair or patting his hat. Somehow Sven had managed to become the baby of the airship division despite the distance he tried to keep from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terrence had never spoken to him, or if he had, no one had seen him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rose through the ranks, and as he was a good and diligent worker with a large number of successful missions under his belt, everyone knew it was to be expected. Eventually, due to the sheer amount that he'd managed to contribute to the Clan, along with Burt who actually became more productive when he started hanging out with Sven, they were both entrusted with leadership roles. Sven was allowed to be in charge of his team during missions and Burt was one of the higher-ups in the communications branch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reginald and Right were extremely proud of him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A topic that Sven liked to bring up was his sibling. Their name was Sam, and it was clear that he loved them dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, he wandered into Reginald's room after the work day was over, knowing that Right would probably be there, and told them that they had chosen a surname.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turner," he had crooned, tracing the letters onto the blanket, "Their name is Sam Turner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never really had a surname, or at least if he did, he refused to acknowledge it, telling them to just enter in the generic Svensson as his surname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a picture that was placed on his nightstand, in a photo frame that he'd decorated himself, of him and Sam. Apparently Sam had been given an instant camera from one of their friends for their birthday, and that was the first picture they'd asked their friends to help them take with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked like a sweet kid, with a kind smile and dimples, icy blue eyes so different from Sven's. But still, for all their differences, they looked like siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the only part of his life before the Toppats he'd willingly told them, and Sam was the only one whose memory he'd clung to and never gave up. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilford died. Terrence's reign began. He made Sven an elite out of the blue. Nobody questioned it, everyone knew he was qualified to be one. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were busy, so very busy. Reginald's duty, as the second-in-command, was to clean up Terrence's messes, and god, were there many of them. Right helped out in whatever way he could in order to help preserve Reginald's sanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This resulted in them paying less attention to what Terrence did with the other members in the Clan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sven stopped talking to them, to anyone actually except for Terrence, unless he went on a mission with them. They hadn't noticed what was going on with him, hadn't noticed that he'd basically cut himself off emotionally from everyone, hadn't noticed that he was seen less and less around the airship until it seemed like never left his office unless it was to get coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never noticed, never realised, until they had dethroned Terrence. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sven goes/sleepwalks to Right's room while having a nightmare, basically he was outed in school and bullied for being gay and he was asking them not to call him a slur.</p><p>Right has no idea what the fuck to do. When Sven wakes up he kind of panics and goes to leave but Right coaxes him into a hug. </p><p>Reginald comes in later to find a sleeping Sven tucked into the bed and suggests that they could tell him to come over whenever he's having trouble sleeping.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He Walked The Streets With Bloody Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Terrence was his friend and his leader. He would never hurt him...right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW//Gaslighting, Verbal Abuse, Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Mentions of Injury and Blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had told him a lot of things. That he was trustworthy. That he was hard-working. That he could depend on Sven for anything. It had made him happy, because who wouldn't want this kind of praise from their leader? </p><p> </p><p>Terrence had a smile that Sven didn't trust, but after a while he got used to it, even looked forward to it. If he saw that smile, it meant everything was fine. The Chief would drop by his office to 'check in' on him, to see if he was performing up to standard. After a while, they started to have conversations that became part of Sven's daily routine. Still, he wondered what made his boss want to become so buddy-buddy with him? </p><p> </p><p>The extra work given to him didn't matter, he wanted to contribute as much as he could to the Clan. It wasn't that bad, he still had free time afterwards, just a bit less than he was used to. It didn't matter anyway, he usually spent that time sleeping, and who needed that? </p><p> </p><p>More heists were called for, by no one but the Chief, and Sven was put in charge of many of them. He noticed something strange. There weren't plans for each of the heists that were set by the higher-ups like there used to be. How peculiar. Perhaps they wanted to gauge their clanmates' ability for planning? </p><p> </p><p>To no one's surprise, the missions that went off without a plan had turned out badly, no one had gotten captured but they didn't manage to steal much. Strangely, Terrence hadn't been angry. In fact, he had seemed extremely pleased. When he'd gone to Sven's office after a debrief, the Swede wanted to discuss what improvements could be made and to find out why he wasn't all that bothered over the failed raids. After all, he was made an elite because his opinion was valued and would be listened to, right? </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm…sir, I mean no disrespect but," he gulped as Terrence turned to stare at him lazily, unsure of why he felt so anxious, " I happen to notice, none of the heists planned actually had, well, a plan."</p><p> </p><p>As he hesitated, the Chief fixed him with a confused stare, an eyebrow raised. </p><p> </p><p>"So? Get on with it, Svensson."</p><p> </p><p>Shrinking into himself, he mumbled something that the Chief didn't catch. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just—I'm just saying that, uhm, it's not exactly…unexpected, y'know, that it didn't go, uh, that…well." That was an understatement, these past weeks had resulted in the worst injuries Sven had seen his clanmates come back with yet. </p><p> </p><p>"I think that you shouldn't just drop planning out of nowhere. We aren't used to it, it makes us disoriented."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean they didn't go well? We got something out of it. It's fun, it makes you think on your feet! Don't you feel the thrill?" Terrence's grin widened, his face filled with childish glee. </p><p> </p><p>"No? The only thing I remember happening is nearly getting shot! People got hurt! You're lucky you didn't get shot, but our clanmates weren't!" He waved with his hands frantically, getting frustrated, "They could have died. And besides, we barely stole a quarter of what we used to this month."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, they didn't die. Honestly, they were asking for it, did you see them? It was easy enough for me, I was the one who gathered most of the loot," he frowned, tapping the arm of his chair, " if they're going to fumble around then they should expect to get shot."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Are you listening to yourself? They were covering for you, while you were acting extremely recklessly! Just—just consider what I have to say, please. You said you'd listen to what I have to say."</p><p> </p><p>Amused, Terrence squinted at him, a small smirk replacing the frown on his face. "Don't talk to me like that, doll. There's no need to get so worked up. Am I not listening to you now?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're not."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be snippy. Did Reginald say something about me? Did he put you up to this? I really don't see a problem."</p><p> </p><p>"No! Mr Copperbottom has nothing—Why do you—urgh!" Sven pinched in between his eyes, letting out an irritated sigh, "You were on all of those heists and raids, tell me how our clanmates were. I'll bet they were confused and didn't know what to do, or at least that's how all of them felt on the one I went for."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll have to discuss your performance on that raid by the way. It was below my expectations. But to answer your question, no, not to my knowledge. They all seemed fine to me."</p><p> </p><p>Oh. He'd disappointed him. Sven curled his fist over his knees, biting his lip. Taking a shaky breath, he compartmentalised that away to brood over later and continued. </p><p> </p><p>"Did they? Did they really? If they were fine, then they wouldn't have been injured, or at least not so any of them!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're overreacting, Svensson," crossing his legs, Terrence leaned back into the chair relaxedly, " you're so dramatic."</p><p> </p><p>"No! Listen, Wilford—"</p><p> </p><p>"Sven, don't bring up Wilford." He straightened up suddenly, and Sven realised how much taller the man was compared to him, "You're going to tell me I'm not as good as a leader as him again aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've never said that! I wouldn't compare—"</p><p> </p><p>"Really? That's exactly what I heard you say before in our previous conversations. Don't lie to me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not—I don't…I don't recall ever doing that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You never do, do you? The last time was, what, a couple of weeks ago? You said that ever since Wilford died and I took charge, the Toppat Clan had been going downhill. Right to my face too!"</p><p> </p><p>"What..?" He had a pretty good memory, he was actually quite proud of it, being able to memorise and remember almost anything. That's why he passed his exams with such high distinctions. But he didn't recollect saying such a thing, although he knew they did have a conversation and he did mention Wilford. </p><p> </p><p>If he didn't remember anything, so could Terrence be lying to him? But, he was his friend, he wouldn't! So that only meant…</p><p> </p><p>Was his memory failing him? That sent chills down his spine. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought I said that…since Wilford died the Toppat Clan seemed a bit unfocused?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what you said. Was I mistaken to think that your memory was good?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...I'm so sorry, I don't remember…I didn't mean it, if I said it, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the ground, Sven quietly hugged himself. He wished he hadn't said that to Terrence, how horrible of him. </p><p> </p><p>With his signature smile, Terrence patted him on his back, simply replying, "It's fine. As long as you know you were wrong."</p><p> </p><p>He was wrong. No matter what he did, he'd always be wrong. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Behind their backs, he often researched the details of each and every mission his clanmates' would be doing and planned out something for them, calling them in early to discuss, even if he wasn't part of the team. He was an elite, so none of them really questioned it.</p><p> </p><p>It was difficult sometimes, because they would be launched so abruptly that Sven would only be left with a couple of hours, or at worst, less than an hour. Not only that, but he couldn't trust himself anymore, for whatever reason. It made things so much more difficult, now that he had to triple check everything because it had to be absolutely foolproof. He knew he was giving himself more work, but he'd be damned if he let any of his clanmates get hurt. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"And that's how Burt almost crashed the airship!" Sven laughed, feeling more relaxed than he'd felt in a month. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm, Burt, huh? I don't like how he doesn't take his work seriously." Terrence mused, leaning against Sven, "Seems a tad bit irresponsible, doesn't it, especially for someone in his position."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. He just...That's just how he is?" This was sudden and he was quickly racking his brain for a defense because Burt was his friend. </p><p> </p><p>But so was Terrence. </p><p> </p><p>"Mm. Whatever you say so, doll."</p><p> </p><p>"He does get his work done, eventually. I'd know since I'm kind of his boss," he ends off with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head before getting up to pace. </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose I just don't want him to be a bad influence."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>As Sven paced, he wondered why he was getting so defensive of Burt. It was no secret that he didn't really take his job seriously, which made him dislike the man at first, but he still did his work, so Sven eventually just forgot about it.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Chief never minded his pacing. Sven used to force himself to stay still because he thought that he would find it annoying, but Terrence not only didn't care, but encouraged him to do it if he felt like it. He continued talking to Sven when he did it, not even blinking an eye or doing anything that would make it seem as if it wasn't normal. </p><p> </p><p>These moments of acceptance convinced Sven that Terrence actually cared about him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"That movie you were excited about is coming out soon, right? Wanna watch it together?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no, sorry. I'll be quite busy for the next couple of months. You just go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, ok."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Burt!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. For asking me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a problem."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You don't talk to Earrin' or Burt anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah. I guess I don't."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm busy. Besides, they're not—they're..."</p><p> </p><p>"They're not what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Forget about it. Please leave my office, Right."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Sven—"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't talk right now. My apologies, sir."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sometimes he could feel them watching him. They stopped trying to talk to him. His answer would always be that he was too busy. </p><p> </p><p>Don't trust them. Don't talk to them. </p><p> </p><p>He knew it was his fault. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Terrence always put his work on hold to go on the heists or raids. Someone had to get them done, but even as they piled up he just didn't do it. </p><p> </p><p>It was always, "I can't miss this raid" or "This is important to me" or "What kind of leader would spend more time with his paperwork than on heists with his fellow clanmates?"</p><p> </p><p>As usual, Sven accepted it all, the excuses, the extra work. One day Terrence had slipped in, just a few minutes before a raid, dropping a pile of paperwork on his desk and asking him if he could help him do them. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he said yes. What else could he say? He started pulling all-nighters, just so he could finish all of the work, along with reviewing what his colleagues have done as well. It wasn't unhealthy or anything, he still took breaks for lunch. Even Sam did it when they were still in school, so it was fine. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He didn't know why Terrence was yelling at Burt, but Sven was pretty sure it was because of the recent heist. </p><p> </p><p>That meant that it actually wasn't Burt's fault but his. After all, the plan he'd devised had failed. He didn't want to see him get chided for something that he didn't do. </p><p> </p><p>So he ran up and stood in front of Burt, even as Toby motioned agitatedly at him not to. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sir, hold on for a moment. Please."</p><p> </p><p>Terrence glared at him, snapping at him. "Get out of my fucking way, Svensson. This doesn't concern you."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, i-it does. Just l-listen to me."</p><p> </p><p>He explained everything, the plans, why it went wrong, how it wasn't Burt's fault that things went to shit. </p><p> </p><p>Burt opened his mouth to say something, but cut himself off as Sven stumbled backwards into him as Terrence got all up in his face. </p><p> </p><p>This was the first time Terrence's anger had been directed at him. He's not around the others much, so he doesn't know what to expect. </p><p> </p><p>The shouting was expected of course, along with the punishments. Terrence was gripping his wrist so hard that it felt like his bones were going to break. </p><p> </p><p>There was a bruise circling it the next day. He started wearing gloves. </p><p> </p><p>What he didn't expect was after everyone was disbanded, sent off to complete whatever work they had to do, Terrence had walked into his office and slapped him. </p><p> </p><p>He's had worse, way way worse, but the fact that it was Terrence made it hurt the most. </p><p> </p><p>As he remained crumpled on the ground, legs tangled with his chair, a hand tenderly rubbing his cheek, the Chief started shouting again. </p><p> </p><p>You're useless. </p><p> </p><p>You're a failure. </p><p> </p><p>You went against me. </p><p> </p><p>You're untrustworthy. </p><p> </p><p>You're a disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>He was a disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>This was what he deserved. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Burt wandered in later, standing quietly next to Sven while he went through the piles of paperwork on the table, not a word exchanged between the two. </p><p> </p><p>Sven ignored him. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that's your work," Burt hummed, picking up one from the pile of finished ones and scanning through it. </p><p> </p><p>"That's none of your business." Sven retorted, though there was no fire to it, "...I'm sorry you got scolded this morning. I know you don't like that. Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>It was his fault, his failure, that got Burt into trouble. It was only fair he checked in to see if he was alright. </p><p> </p><p>Finally pulling out a chair and sitting down, Burt rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, placing the paperwork back and taking one of the unfinished ones instead. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm alright, don't worry about it. He blames everyone for his mistakes all the time, so we kinda just, get used to it, y'know?"</p><p> </p><p>Although he doesn't understand what Burt meant, because Terrence didn't do anything wrong, he kept quiet, too tired to think what to say. </p><p> </p><p>He took one of Sven's pens out of the pencil holder, a pretty little thing decorated with nebulas and galaxies, and started writing. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch those!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? None of these are restricted, right?" Glancing up at Sven, he tilted his head slightly, a curious look in his usually blank eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"...No. It's just—It's my work. If you do it then I'm not doing my job."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure you are. This isn't even your work, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't understand."</p><p> </p><p>Setting down the pen suddenly, Burt stretched and leaned back in the chair, taking hold of Sven's and tugging it towards him with a screech. Sven opened his mouth to say something angrily, brows furrowed, but Burt placed a finger over his own lips. Appreciating that Burt hadn't touched him on his lips (He didn't think he would have minded, but he would have thought about it for weeks), he kept his mouth shut as a sort of thanks.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. I don't. But how about just this once, you go and get some sleep and I finish these," he motioned to the pile of paperwork left unfinished, which would be replenished the next morning, " just for tonight? You've already done enough, afterall, and I promise you'll be more productive if you get some rest."</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't the work that was the problem, it was what he would lie in bed and think about if he didn't have work to do. He didn't want to listen to those...those horrible thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"What about you? You won't get any sleep too. And I don't want to go to my room."</p><p> </p><p>"I slept in the afternoon, there weren't any raids because Terrence was pissy." Burt stifled a laugh at that, then continued as he jabbed a finger behind him, "There's a couch here."</p><p> </p><p>If Burt was here, would it be better? </p><p> </p><p>Maybe…</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Just for tonight, promise?"</p><p> </p><p>"I promise."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Burt kept his promise, and that was the only night he helped Sven do his work. That didn't stop him from coming in every night before he turned in to bring him coffee, or joining the Swede when he himself was working overtime as well. </p><p> </p><p>He never asked why Sven had stopped talking to him before, which he was grateful for. He didn't know how to answer that. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Terrence told him that Burt was too good for him. Sven had been confused, because didn't he previously say that he was irresponsible and a bad influence? </p><p> </p><p>"That never happened."</p><p> </p><p>"B—But sir, I remember you said he didn't take his work seriously and that you didn't want him to be a bad influence and everything," he frowned, contemplating the memory again, " I think so, at least."</p><p> </p><p>Giving him a strange look, Terrence placed a hand on his forehead, pushing his head so that he was looking him in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, doll? You've been having some…lapses in memory. You doing drugs or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"No! Vad I helvete?" Sven snapped, flushing with embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>With a laugh, Terrence dropped his hand, moving away from him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just joking sweetie, don't get so hysterical. But it's true though, your memory's getting a teensy bit undependable, don't you think?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, his smirk curling into a grimace, "Unless you're lying to me? Making things up? Trying to make me think things that didn't happen happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"No—no! I promise—I promise I'm not—You know I wouldn't!" Sven plucked nervously at his glove, his other hand tapping the table erratically, "You're right, I think—I suppose it didn't happen. Yo—You're right."</p><p> </p><p>"You...suppose?" With a short laugh, a crooked smile made its way onto Terrence's face, "Sweetie, you should <em> know </em>that it didn't happen. And of course I am. I'm always correct, don't you agree?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I don't want to see you making things up again to try and one-up me in our conversations, you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, sir."</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until Burt came in with his nightly coffee, ruffled his hair and messed it up (again), that Sven registered what Terrence's original comment was. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh, g'night to you too."</p><p> </p><p>With a soft chuckle, Burt closed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Cradling the hot cup of coffee in his hands, he sighed and took a tiny sip. It had the perfect amount of milk in it, despite his protests that Burt was not to add any in. </p><p> </p><p>Burt <em> was </em> too good for him.</p><p> </p><p>He cried into his coffee and didn't know why. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They were trying to steal the Tunisian Diamond, and Sven was assigned to the team to assist Terrence. It should have been simple, just drop in, take out the guards, grab the Diamond and get out. Nothing more, there was no extra protection put for the Diamond despite how valuable it was. </p><p> </p><p>The problem wasn't that he hadn't known that <em> Sam </em> was one of the guards. </p><p> </p><p>It was that Terrence had noticed him avoiding them. As Sven reached the Diamond, placing his hand on it and turning around to call for his team-mates to assist him, Terrence hooked his arm around his neck, dragging him up to where his sibling could see him. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at him with something akin to horror, they froze. Vulnerable. Not even aiming their gun, which was slack in their hands, pointed to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>His heart dropping at Sam's reaction, he tried to distract himself because it <em> hurt. </em> Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a couple of his clanmates make a dash for the Diamond, but his attention was quickly brought back by Terrence. He leaned down, raising the pistol in Sven's hand and pointed it directly at Sam's head. </p><p> </p><p>"Shoot them," he sneered, "don't be so pathetic, Sven."</p><p> </p><p>Shivering at the use of his first name, he tried his best to push through the exhaustion and think of something, anything, that would get him out of this situation. </p><p> </p><p>Everything he thought of seemed doomed to fail.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sir, p-please—the Diamond, it's rig—its right there, please, let's j-just get it and leave—"</p><p> </p><p>The only response he received was the tightening of the hand clasping his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Staring into their eyes, he knew that he would never be able to bring himself to shoot them. </p><p> </p><p>But Terrence could. </p><p> </p><p>The sirens of the back-ups made Terrence act. With a growl, he ripped the pistol from Sven's hands and elbowed him to the side, finger squeezing the trigger. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing Sven knew he'd tackled Terrence to the ground, his wrist in his grip, gun pointing off to the side. Sam was clutching their stomach, letting out a garbled shriek. </p><p> </p><p>There was shouting, a lot of shouting. From Terrence, from Sam's colleagues, from the back-up police officers that were called. He didn't register any of it, only the fact that he could see blood seeping out between Sam's fingers and oh god, this was all his fault. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you!"</p><p> </p><p>Someone shoved him away and he hit the ground hard, the gun clutched in his hold. Everyone was staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>Terrence glowered at him, one hand clenching and unclenching at his side and the other rubbing the shoulder that had met the floor, then pushed himself up and grabbed Sven by the collar. </p><p> </p><p>Sam looked scared. They let out the tiniest whimper when they glanced at him, before burying their face into one of their colleague's necks, who wrapped their arms around them protectively. </p><p> </p><p>"...I-I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even know who he was apologizing to. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The trip back to the airship was dangerously quiet, as everyone nursed their scrapes and bruises. It unsettled Sven to no end. No one dared to speak. Not when anything they said could set Terrence off. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't the first time the Chief had been mad at him, but that didn't mean he knew what to expect, except that it wasn't anything good. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the airship, he found Burt pushing his way through the crowd, striding past Reginald and Right who were hovering around fretfully. He stood behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, refusing to leave even when Terrence tried to wave him away. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the silence was shattered, though not by Terrence shouting at him. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling (why was he smiling?), he towered over Sven and asked him in a sickly sweet tone that he'd never heard him use before what the hell was he thinking and just what he thought he was doing. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was staring at them. </p><p> </p><p>"You keep screwing up, Svensson. I put a lot of trust in you, I've done so much for you, and this is how you repay me? The least you could have done was to do your job. And now look what happened, we lost the Diamond."</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, trying to chase the weariness away. </p><p> </p><p>"We could have had the Diamond, if you hadn't…if you hadn't tried to—tried to…"</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lip, he tried to stifle the sob that made its way out of his mouth and failed. His chest was tight with a myriad of emotions and his heart was pumping so hard he thought it might burst out of his body, vision blurring as tears welled up. Burt stroked his arm, attempting to soothe him.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I try to do, hm? Don't try playing the victim here, this is why we can't trust you." Glancing behind him at their teammates, he hummed, "Well? Were we really that close to snatching the Diamond? Did I do something that prevented us from retrieving it?"</p><p> </p><p>They didn't say anything, even those who had run up to the Diamond and almost secured it. Then one of them, Floyd, heaved a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, actually…we almost did? Like Sven reached it and stuff, then Toby and I did," he hesitated, " we were almost going to secure it and all, but the back-ups arrived and you…uh, you were busy talking with Sven and wouldn't help us? They took us out pretty quick."</p><p> </p><p>It got quiet again, other than an occasional sniffle or hiccup from Sven, and Floyd shifted uncomfortably while Harry patted his shoulder. Terrence turned back to Sven with a huff. </p><p> </p><p>"So Sven, you reached the Diamond first, huh? Why didn't you take it?"</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry? I...I tried? You literally—You literally pulled me away—What was I going to d—"</p><p> </p><p>"Sir! Wait, you can't just…blame him! Aren't you going to address the res—"</p><p> </p><p>Interrupting both Floyd and Sven, Terrence crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, bending over so that his and Sven's faces were just a few inches apart, ignoring the way the shorter's breath hitched and the tears trickling steadily down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, me again? Are you trying to pin it all on me?" Taking a deep breath, he groaned, "You know I hate doing this right? But you're not leaving me much choice here. You're demoted, Svensson, until you can prove your worth to me again."</p><p> </p><p>Snapping his head upwards to face Terrence's as he pulled away and took a step back, Sven watched a small smirk form on his face, hidden under the shadow that his top hat, tilted forward, casted. </p><p> </p><p>"I…What…" His wavering voice was barely audible, only able to be heard by Burt and Terrence. </p><p> </p><p>"You heard me, little one." With that, Terrence turned and strolled away, presumably back to his office. </p><p> </p><p>And Sven ran, not registering Reginald calling his name as he hurtled down the empty corridor he'd chosen. </p><p> </p><p>This couldn't—Why was this happening? </p><p> </p><p>Except he knew why, as he reached his office and slammed the door shut, locking it. He slid down it and bit down on the side of his hand to try and muffle the sobs wracking his body, to gather himself together and stop shaking. </p><p> </p><p>He had failed. Again and again. So many times and Terrence was so disappointed in him. </p><p> </p><p>Why couldn't he do anything right? He made Terrence do something he didn't want to do, he knew this would stress him out—He'd made him upset. He always did.</p><p> </p><p>Especially since he'd done so much for him. What kind of friend was he? How could he make this up to him? </p><p> </p><p>People were knocking on his door for hours, most of them different people. </p><p> </p><p>Earrings, Floyd, Toby, Fredrick, Carol, Macbeth. They came once, and said things he couldn't hear through the whirling thoughts in his head. </p><p> </p><p>Reginald, Right, Burt. They came first, then left and returned when he started calming down. As he hiccuped and trembled, they took turns sitting outside his door, either rambling about everything and nothing (Reginald) or offering silent support (Right and Burt). It didn't make him feel any better. Afterall, he'd failed them too. </p><p> </p><p>Terrence said he didn't deserve them. </p><p> </p><p>He was right. He always was. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Finally, everyone left. It had been almost half a day, and Burt was the last one there. He had work, Sven didn't expect him to stay. He also didn't expect Terrence to visit either. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately he did. </p><p> </p><p>Sven finally opened his door. </p><p> </p><p>He was still angry, and had stormed in and locked the door behind him. There were no words exchanged. Backing away, Sven found himself cornered between the couch and the potted plant next to it, and cowering before Terrence. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry—"</p><p> </p><p>"That's right, apologise, you useless little doll. You do that sooo much, but you can't even do it right." Terrence sneered, curling his lips in disgust, "You always try so hard, and yet you always fail so horribly, don't you agree?"</p><p> </p><p>Knees buckling, Sven fell to the ground, and Terrence kneeled, taking his face in a hand and squeezing. </p><p> </p><p>"Answer. Me. Sven."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes, yes—I agree—"</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>Releasing his face, Terrence traced his jaw gently, then reached up and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, yanking his head back roughly, ignoring the pained whimper from Sven. </p><p> </p><p>"Look at you, sweetie. A pathetic, sniveling mess. A sad, sad excuse for a Toppat, wouldn't you say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes…"</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward, he murmured into Sven's ear. </p><p> </p><p>"Next time, be a good little Toppat and listen to me, then things like this wouldn't happen." His tone changed to become threatening, tightening his grip on Sven's hair, "Try a stunt like that again, and I'll hunt down that pretty little security guard of yours and rip them to shreds. Am I making myself clear, doll?"</p><p> </p><p>Curling into himself as much as he could, Sven mumbled a small "yes".</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, Terrence released his hold on his hair and stood up, brushing himself off, his usual smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that we cleared that up, Svensson, how about we discuss what work you'll be doing in your new…position. If you make it up to me, I'll think about re-establishing you as an elite."</p><p> </p><p>Still trembling, Sven pushed himself up with shaky arms and murmured an agreement, allowing Terrence to lead him back to his desk. </p><p> </p><p>He lied to himself a lot, so why wouldn't he do it again? </p><p> </p><p>And so he told himself he was fine.</p><p> </p><p>All he needed to do was to work harder. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sven be not having a good time.</p><p>Also the Chapter Title is just a random lyric I picked from Restless - CoCoRosie. I didn't know what to name it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically, yesterday the Simphat CLan discord decided that torturing Sven would be fun.</p><p>Also, there's gonna be some triggering stuff in upcming chapters. I'll put warnings but if I miss anything please inform me and I'll put it up asap!! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>